Raymond
Release -Gallery - Walkthrough - Make A Date - Background Raymond is the acting hotel Manager at the Hotel Libra Sincera. He promised to take care of the Hotel after Harold's departure following Tatiana's death. He is a vampire, but rather than having been born as such, he was made into a belonging by Harold to save his life. He was close friends with Harold and Tatiana when they were alive and did his best to console a grieving Harold. In the end, however, Harold ended up blaming Raymond for not preventing Tatiana from leaving (and ultimately dying). Raymond's own guilt over his failure to prevent Tatiana's death manifested in his belief that he does not deserve happiness as it was his fault that Harold & Tatiana's happiness was 'stolen' from them. Plot (this section is missing info) As Mina realises she is falling in love with Raymond, she begins to question who he is and what she knows about him. Realising that Humphrey is a long time friend, she goes to question him, only to be turned down. However, Humphrey's mischievous side kicks in and he begins to work behind the scenes to arrange a certain meeting between Raymond and Mina. Trivia * Raymond holds the memory of his mother feeding him milk and honey when he was a human, late at night, after battling nightmares, close to his heart. Although he now doesn't have many memories of his human life before becoming a vampire, he does dearly hold record of his mother, close to his heart. * He isn't too keen on cats and struggles occasionally to communicate with Spade, holding several suspicions about the cat and his relations with Tatiana and Harold out of morbid curiosity. Although he never vocalises these concerns. Release << Special Event: Raymond is Out! Thank you everyone for playing Shall we date? : Blood in Roses+! We have a big news for you! To celebrate Raymond's release, we're having a special event! Raymond: "Were you waiting for me that badly? If you are interested with me, come visit our hotel."" Don't miss this special chance to get wonderful avatar items during Early Bird Period! Let's charm him with your cute fashion! Raymond is waiting for you! Ready to check it out? >> Raymond was release on the 27 January 2016. Came along with him a set of early bird prizes. EB hat (Raymond release) .png|Lady's hat, reward for reading chapter 1 ; charm level 70 EB spot (Raymond's release).png|Retro street lamp , reward for reading chapter 3 ; charm level 70 EB Dress from raymond's release.png|Lady's bustle dress , reward for reading chapter 5 ; charm level 100 Note: this section is incomplete. Are actually missing: *The orange heart balloon , reward for reading chapter 9 *The orange heart , reward for reading one ending (toccata or serenade) *The petals effect , reward for reading both serenade and toccata. Make a date With items won from teh make a date gacha , a look can be recreated. However , by the time this section is edited , nothing confirms those items are available for new players due to drastic changes for that system ; more details about the reasons why can be found in the make a date section. Here , we focus on the items only. Black hair (Raymond make a date).png|Sexy one length hair ; charm level 100 Top green from Raymond's make a date.png Background (garden side , Raymond's set from make a date).png|Hotel manager's room Raymond's outfit.png|Raymond's outfit ; charm level 100 Missing items (and the names as well) : *The hat *The eyes *The skirt *The shoes *The book In Events * Keep my Hypnotized * Taste of blood * Longing for night * Ms Bloodsucker * Beyond love * He knows it all * Sweet surrender * Your tempting lips * Fall Harvest * Get me drunk * Orchestra Libra Sincera * Another day , another talk ; part A B * Foal in love * Sakura night party * Tea party Gallery References Annoucement for Raymond. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rank C